Needle-free ports are commonly used in intravenous (IV) fluid delivery systems. In some situations, it is desirable to be able to provide multiple different fluids to a patent. Needle-free ports with multiple input ports have been developed. However, if care is not taken when connecting to and disconnecting from such conventional multiple input devices, risk of microbial ingress, colonization, and blood reflux upon disconnection can be high. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved multi-port connectors.